Married and with kids at 16?
by fictionlover94
Summary: A modern living project leaves some operatives and there friends and enemies to be 'married' til school ends how will this end? Couples galore.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own and you can't sue me so there! **

"And so learning about each other for this beginning of the year project was to write a one page paper on your partner," droned on Mr. Pike. He was honestly a good teacher.

"Now the next project is in modern living. The best way to experiance life is to live it. I expect that some of you want to have kids and live on your own. So the next project is going to be pretty simple. You are going to pair off, get married, and stay married until this project is over. And since this class lasts until the end of the year, the end of the year. Partners are as followed.

Wally Beatles***********Kuki Sanban  
Patton Drilovsky*********Fanny Fulbright  
Hoagie Gilligan**********Abby Lincoln  
Bartie Stork************Virginia Sims  
Nigel Uno**************Rachel McKenzie  
Gabe Rodowsky*********Kimberly Aiden  
Logan Vega************Henrietta Van Marizpen  
Jimmy McGarfeild********Anna Worthington  
Rick Stowrd************Muffy Jenkins  
Kenny Taylor***********Ava Roberts  
Billy McConnell**********Laura Limpin  
Herbie Wells***********Lizzie Devine.

Everybody in the room was shocked to see that they were paired with who they liked. But Rick was mad, he wanted Fanny for a partner not Muffy. She wasn't that pretty. He looked over at the pair and Patton was playing with her hair. Fanny was looking anywhere but at him.

"Now will all fo you get with you partners and then send the boys up for the children and sex." Patton, and all the guys walked up. Rick watched as Patton's eyes started to twitch and go wide.

"Um Mr. Pike this has to be a mistake," he said slowly. This had to be a mistake him and Fanny can't have that many kids.

"Mr. Drilovsky how many kids are you to have?" inquired Mr. Pike. Again this had to be a cruel sick joke. Nobody has that many kids any more. Really no body does.

"7 kids, 4 girls and 3 boys." Rick began to feel jealous and everybody else began to snicker.

"Well 7 is okay Mr. Drilovsky the highest you can go it 9 in this class." Everybody stopped and held there breath. Some one had a good chance of having 12 kids? After that Nigel picked 4, Bartie picked 1, Herbie picked 2, Billy picked 3, Kenny picked none, Jimmy picked twin boys.

"Mr. Beatles how many," asked Mr. Pike. Wally squeaked out 9. Everybody gasped and laughed there was a good chance of Wally and Kuki really getting married and having 9 kids.

"Mr. Stowrd how many, and he picked up twin girls, and a boy." Then the girls came up and picked out a job for the both of them.

"Miss Fulbright?"

"Stay at home mom and a doctor?" Her eye began to twitch. Stay at home mother? She was ready to punch the lights out of this teacher. First she was married to Patton, had 7 kids, and now she was a stay at home mother? She was going to get him.

**Leave a review; leave a review! Feel free to ask questions about the operatives name! Some should be cleared up **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay author note for this: **

**Basic plot line: They were all paired up for a project that leaves them married, planning the wedding what to do when you move out and such. Half way through the project they get a baby and take care of it. The project lasts a quarter and its the last quarter so it goes till the the end of the year. **

Quick review answers;

Fernkit: Really? You really think I'm not going to mention numbuh 87? Off course she's going to be in here! Its not like I'm going to get Muffy jealous and have her falling for 87's partner, who is in the same class just a different period? Its not like I'm going to have them caught kissing in an empty classroom and Wally and Kuki walk in and lock them in there. Really you think I was not going to use these ideas and use them for someone totally different? Yea I just reavled a lot for those two... ^_^

Gamewizard: I never really thought of 11.0 to be honest. But I do have a reason; if Nigel meets his mothers long lost brothers daughter, aka his cousin. Wouldn't that brother want to move closer to his sister? So I had her move and only seeing 11.0 on the weekends during the KND. Yes Kenny was an OC I pulled out at the top of my head I can change it if you want.

So I will update soon hopefully I'm working on several things at once Know but I'll try to keep this one updated. Thanks and hopefully you'll keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay author note for this: **

**Basic plot line: They were all paired up for a project that leaves them married, planning the wedding what to do when you move out and such. Half way through the project they get a baby and take care of it. The project lasts a quarter and its the last quarter so it goes till the the end of the year. **

**Fernkits OC is back and some other ones characters from the show you never really heard from. **

"Hello Caterinà," said Rick as they walked to lunch.

"So who's your partner?" she asked with out saying hello. Both of them signed up for the same classes to see how many they would get together. They had about 5 of the 7 classes together. The modern living class they did have: She had it 1st and he had it 4th.

"What? That project was nothing that doesn't mean I stopped liking you," he said smiling at her. She groaned she wasn't the one that usually liked being complimented.

"Oh shut up and who is she?" she was curious to know. One rumor going around was the Wally and Kuki were going to get married after this project.

"Its Muffy Jenkins," he sniffed. He already didn't like this project.

"I have twin girls and a boy, and I wish we had more boys," he said and sneezed into his blazer. Since his return to this future, he had changed his outfit somewhat. Some girls had said he resembled donald duck one to many times. Now he stuck to pressed khaki pants and a white polo shirt in the winter and spring he added a dark blue blazer.

"Wow I'm stuck with Oliver Hotz aka crayon boy. Did you know he tried to get every kid in the school in trouble at one point?" She wiped her hands on a pair of black jeans. The rest of her outfit consisted of a necklace and long black scoped neck shirt. A blue choker was around her neck.

"That must mean trouble," declared Rick as they started to pile food on there trays. Rick taking a canister of grapes, white milk and the pork patty with mashed potatoes. She took a sub sandwhich and a chocolate chip cookie and strawberry milk.

"Seriously what did he do pulled out random partners from a hat?" asked Caterinà poking at her sandwhich. She wrinkled her nose and picked off the pickles.

"Hi Rick!" said a way to perky voice of Muffy Jenkins. She was in a long blue ankle lengh skirt and pink plaid blouse. Next to her was crayon boy in his ripped blue jeans and black turtle neck. His coke bottle glasses seemed to make his one blue eye and one brown eye pop out, as he looked at Muffy.

"Caterinà," he said looking at her and sat down next to her on her right. Muffy sat on Ricks left side. Rick and Caterinà looked at each other across from each other. Both of them seem to be sharing each others thoughts.

"We've got to-" started Rick not thinking to fast.

"Ask Mr. Pike about the project," though Caterina fast. They got up leaving there trays and the two sitting at the same table. Oliver looked up at them confused and Muffy stood up.

"I have a question too..." But they already left without her. Both Rick and Caterinà high fived to each other.

"You think its going to work?"

"What getting them together, it has to my dear Caterinà," he said kissing her cheek. She rolled her eyes and playfully hit his shoulder.

"I'm not the one to see them getting married on a beach and her decked out in lace," she said streching out the word lace.

"But it could work," stressed Rick as well. It had to work, he didn't want to see him getting 'married' to Muffy.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay author note for this:

**Basic plot line: They were all paired up for a project that leaves them married, planning the wedding what to do when you move out and such. Half way through the project they get a baby and take care of it. The project lasts a quarter and its the last quarter so it goes till the the end of the year. **

**Fernkits OC is back and some other ones characters from the show you never really heard from. **

"This is a bit weird," said Henrietta to Logan. She was once a guy and it felt weird and confusing when it came to using the bathroom. Logan [aka the kid] looked over at her. She felt like she wanted to slap him by looking over him. She still wore her favorite hat and light tan pants and black boots. She had a red coallered vest over a white top instead.

"Well we have 1 child a girl according to what I picked," he said and smirked at her. She closed her eyes and couted to 10.

"I'm going to name it Carmela, Carmela Miriam. Not to be rude but whats your last name again? I hope that you don't mind what I picked but a the candy caramel is my favorite and taught me a very important lesson." He looked her and smiled it was his grandmothers name and it was spanish like his ancestory.

"Its Vega and I do like the name," he smiled at her. Oh thank goodness he didn't know her as a guy. Then this would have been humiliating.

"You know I would name my daughter that in real life. Its really pretty, and all..." She should have been attracted to him. It was wrong she was a guy and it was weird.

"Okay and you picked me out to be, what?" He grinned checkily at her and raised an eye brow. The jobs, she fished through her tan messanger bag for the paper.

"Okay I'm a store owner," said Henrietta. She could easily take over her fathers job. He owned several shops all over the world. That was how she meet Abby. They were in her fathers store in Denver CO because they just set up the shop and her family was on vacation.

"I'm a enginer?" he said well does fixing airplanes count? He couldn't see himself working on anything else.

"Well we're going job hunting, tomorrow," said Henrietta reading over the list of what they were doing week by week.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay author note for this:

**Basic plot line: They were all paired up for a project that leaves them married, planning the wedding what to do when you move out and such. Half way through the project they get a baby and take care of it. The project lasts a quarter and its the last quarter so it goes till the the end of the year. **

**Fernkits OC is back and some other ones characters from the show you never really heard from. **

"I'm naming him Blaine, Blaine Hakartu Beatles. Doesn't that sound cute Wally?" Kuki asked him. Wally was clinging on to nearly every word. He had to pass this class. Even though he was passing every other class he was getting a D- in the class. He had to pass for him to go visit family in Australia.

"Thats nice, so er what did you pick for the jobs?" he asked, she had to do one thing right.

"A sales girl at Willy's wild about Water aquarium. Then a Art teacher at the elementary school." She didn't want that job at the aquarium. Wally was panicking he didn't want to teach! Never in a million years did he want to teach.

"We have to talk to Mr. Pike," declared Wally and she nodded in agreement.

* * *

"And and welcome to the staff of Willy's Wild About Water Aquarium. Your Kuki Sanban right?" said the women with the name tag Mrs. Walsh on the badge. She rolled her eyes and undid the french braid and threw her long black hair into a ponytail.

"Um do I have to wear the hat?" she asked desperatly wishing for to say no.

"Yes all staff may wear whatever they like within the limits under there uniform. You must wear the color of water blue and the shark hat," the blond women declared. She loved this job to much and really had to get out.

"Oh poo," she muttered to herself after the introducing and such was finished. She pulled the vest over her sea foam green blouse.

"Hi and welcome to the gift shop. Would you like a free piece of fudge?" she asked the first person who walked in. She handed a piece to the sweet faced red head boy.

"Gimme," then he mad a grab for the whole bowl." Kuki gasped when the bowl started to tip off the 'Posiden's' stand.

"Got it!" shouted kuki proudly, and the boy made off with half of the fudge. She really hated this job.

* * *

"Okay class this is Mr. Beatles he will be teaching our art class for the rest of the quarter," said , her first name being Cathy. He was in a pair of new black jeans and a orange button up shirt.

"Now please give Mr. Beatles a warm welcome," continued Cathy. She was going to be busy putting grades in and left him in charge.

"Hi, my name is Mr. Beatles. Well I'm not really a teacher just for this month its an assignment. My rules are pretty clear, don't paint on yourselves or others-" Then a hand shot up in the air, it was a girl with brown hair and clear green eyes.

"Yes uh," he looked at the sheet of paper in his hand that was the seating chart. "Paige I belive."

"Yes we're fourth graders and we pretty much know the rules. Is there rules that are not on that list," and then she pointed to a poster board that said Classroom rules. He gulped and read the rules quickly.

"Yes my only rule is make what ever you want as long as its school approved," he said and nearly everybody liked this rule.

"Our first project is-"

"Ohh Wally," shouted out his younger brother Joey. 'Can we do clay projects?" he asked and everybody was nodding in agreement.

"Sure why not?" Then the next thing he knew clay was stuck to the floor from kids dropping it. He had some stuck to the chair he was sitting on. Since the teacher was gone making photo copies the room was extremely noisy.

"I hate this job," he said to no one in particular.

**Leave a review pweaty pwease? *makes a face that no one can resist* **


	6. Chapter 6

Okay author note for this:

**Basic plot line: They were all paired up for a project that leaves them married, planning the wedding what to do when you move out and such. Half way through the project they get a baby and take care of it. The project lasts a quarter and its the last quarter so it goes till the the end of the year. **

**Fernkits OC is back and some other ones characters from the show you never really heard from. **

"Rachel, so whats my job?" asked Nigel through the tissue on his face. Gosh he really hated food fights. He stretched out his arms high above his head and put them down.

"You're a sanitation enginer, and I'm the elementary school principal."

"I'm a garbage man! Rachel why did you pick me to be a garbage man?" He was disgusted even a stay at home dad would have been better for him to be.

"Well you had me have 4 kids," protested Rachel back. If she really did have kids with him, it sure would be painful. A thought struck her mind with Nigel and her really married. Instead of 4 kids it was 3 and she was standing out side a average house with a white picket fence around it.

"Rachel are you still there?" he asked snapping her out of it by waving his hand in front of her face. She blushed at this for some reason.

"So our jobs right?"

* * *

Rachel looked over at the paper the teacher sent and then looked at the towheaded boy. He was caught flour all over the tables in the cafeteria by the custodian.

"This is not his first time doing pranks, but this is the first time he is caught," said the custodian who brought him in.

"So Nick, I've reached the verdict," she said and he looked on her confused.

"So you never picked out a punishment?" He asked. Rachel looked at him and rolled her eyes. He was how old and didn't know what the world verdict meant?

"No you will be working with the custodian cleaning up the cafeteria during your lunch," she said. This was easy, she should work with with the teeangers next. The boy sulked and walked off.

* * *

Nigel was out bright and early. He was in his jumpsuit and collected each trashcan. He really wanted those kids now.

**Leave a review pweaty pwease? *makes a face that no one can resist* **


	7. Chapter 7

Okay author note for this:

**Basic plot line: They were all paired up for a project that leaves them married, planning the wedding what to do when you move out and such. Half way through the project they get a baby and take care of it. The project lasts a quarter and its the last quarter so it goes till the the end of the year. **

**Fernkits OC is back and some other ones characters from the show you never really heard from. **

"Yes we got switched!" said Rick. Then he pumped his fist in the air and did a small happy dance. Muffy was no longer going to torture him. And crayon boy was going to annoy Muffy now. Caterinà was in his fourth period class while Muffy was in her old 1st period class.

"Wait on second before you go on kissing me and all that girly junk," said Caterinà.

"Since we switched just how many kids did you pick out for us," she asked. Before she was stuck with one kid a boy. Crayon boy wanted to name him George. Seriously why did he have to go with that name?

"Well since we switched I pick out the kids this time," said Rick. He looked at her and held his breath. She was going to be mad, he was mad but eventually got over it.

"We have 3 kids, all girls," he said and looked at her. She looked stunned and dazed. 3 girls? Rick waved his hand in front of her face. She just swatted the hand away. She really hated him right now.

"I really hate you right now. 3! Really, of all the numbers you pick 3 a set of triplets," she moaned to him. She hated this with a buring firey passion. Well some girls had it worse, Fanny had 7 and Kuki had 9. Speaking of which

* * *

"Okay Class today we are going to hand out the babies and pass around the hat." Caterinà raised her hand and Mr. Pike pointed to her.

"What do you mean by passing out a hat?" she asked. Nobody said anything about this part.

"The hat is a good question. Do you all really think that you were just going to have baby dolls? No we are going to give the local daycare center a break. If you have infants of mulitple births, thats fine. But those who have kids like Mr. Uno and Miss Mckenzie. They will be getting a doll and 'adopting' a kid from the center. How does that sound?

Everybody was stunned by this revolation the silence he took as a yes.

**Leave a review pweaty pwease? *makes a face that no one can resist* **


	8. Chapter 8

Okay author note for this:

**Basic plot line: They were all paired up for a project that leaves them married, planning the wedding what to do when you move out and such. Half way through the project they get a baby and take care of it. The project lasts a quarter and its the last quarter so it goes till the the end of the year. **

**Fernkits OC is back and some other ones characters from the show you never really heard from. I have 5 more chapters. Don't hate me If I don't update! This was not very thought out but oh well. **

**Patton Drilovsky*********Fanny Fulbright  
****Nigel Uno**************Rachel McKenzie  
Gabe Rodowsky********* Kimberly Aiden  
Logan Vega************ Henrietta Van Marizpen  
Rick Stowrd************Caterinà**

"Virginia Sims and Bartie Stork," called Mr. Pike. Next to him was Mrs. Allie Park, the nursery/daycare center lady. Her blond hair looked like upside down baseket on her head. She looked at them with kind but stern blue green eyes through her glasses. She looked both of them over and then looked at the paper on her clipboard.

"I trust you will take care of the children and bring them back in one piece," she looked at Bartie with her eyes in slits. Both Mr. Pike and Mrs. Park left them with the 2 boys and a doll in the 'crib' that was made of cardboard. The doll was actived to act like a father.

Bartie looked at the kid that was suppose to be his 'sons'. His name was Bryan and he had a twin brother by the name of Ryan. They were going to be his and Viginia sons. This was torture to him he never got along with his younger silblings and they would always try to get back at him.

"I have a question when a girl wants to hold your hand what does that mean?" asked one of them. They were identical he couldn't tell them apart at all. He looked over at Virginia for help. He couldn't answer that. He doubted that he was going to get married.

"Well uh she might like you, girls are very weird at that age," he said and Virginia rolled her eyes. If anything girls would never understand guys. Not the other way around.

"So we've got to take care of you," said Virginia. They were going to grade them, thank goodness this was only for today.

"So you've got to take us to your 'job' and we are going to grade you on the way you treat us," asked Bryan. Virginia groaned what if they were going to be hard to handle. She was suppose to be a manager at the grocery store.

"Well we'll just see about that," prompted Ryan or Bryan and they stepped forward.

* * *

"No, no, do not I repeat do not grab from the bottom," said Virginia to the boys. She looked over at them and then at the apples thank goodness that none of them fell.

"Now being a manager of the grocery store can be fun," she said and both of them perked up and listened to her.

"You have to order the food right?" asked Ryan. His brother looked at him.

"Forget about the vegetables and fruit can we put in a mass load for ice cream. Fudge and cream creamcicle," said Bryan. He looked over at his brother like he was nuts. He really had to think of other food besides ice cream.

"Well I happen to like apples particually applesauce," which she could now identify as Ryan. He was the weird one, that didn't want to talk about ice cream.

"Well yes I do have to put in a rather large order of most fruit foods. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I know exactly what to put on the order form." That boy was amazing her, he just went right up to the order station and typed in various fruits. Oh great a genius and a hyper active kid.

"Okay guys, now just follow me while I give out instructions to the workers." Ted and Jason where gone with the carts stuck outside. She sent Marcus and Austin out instead.

"What are you doing Bryan," she asked as her was messing with her order form. On the screen was 16 gallons of ice cream on order, and it was being processed!

"What was that for? How did you get to that screen?" she cried out. How was going to explain this to her boss?

"Ryan pulled it up for me," he said simply. She wanted to take that kid and punish him right there on the dot. But this was her grade at sake she wasn't really the kids parents.

"Okay kid listen," and then he just kissed her on the cheek.

"I like mine fiesty," said Ryan and ran to a cart. Pushed himself down the produce aisle and started to roll down. She then shared an incredlous look with his twin. She'd hate to be his real mother.

* * *

"Mr. Noble this is Kara, she's my daughter," he said to his boss. Then Mr. Noble looked at him like he had 3 heads. His chocolate milk caught in his throat. He looked like he was choking!

"Mr. Noble," and Bartie put the doll on the table. He rused over and his hands when to the mans abdomn. He pushed up and a stream of chocolate milk came out of it mouth and landed on Kara. Annoyed with the baby he went over to his boss.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine its just that I can't see you married, or with kids at that." Bartie tried hard not to be insulted. He could so end up getting married and having kids outside this class.

"Just sell like you always do." He left shaking his head crazy kids. Maybe Bartie should have explained that this was a modern living class assignment. But na it had funny results.

**Leave a review pweaty pwease? *makes a face that no one can resist* **


	9. Chapter 9

Okay author note for this:

**Basic plot line: They were all paired up for a project that leaves them married, planning the wedding what to do when you move out and such. Half way through the project they get a baby and take care of it. The project lasts a quarter and its the last quarter so it goes till the the end of the year. **

**Fernkits OC is back and some other ones characters from the show you never really heard from. I have 5 more chapters. Don't hate me If I don't update! This was not very thought out but oh well. **

**Nigel Uno**************Rachel McKenzie  
Gabe Rodowsky********* Kimberly Aiden  
Logan Vega************ Henrietta Van Marizpen  
Rick Stowrd************Caterinà**

"Fanny and Patton. You have picked 7 kids," said Mr. Pike.

"Its his fault," muttered Fanny and both Patton and Pike sent her a look. She glared back and started to blush. She hated this assignment so much. It was a torture chamber to her.

"Fanny you are going to have 5 since you are a stay at home mother. Patton you have 2 kids to take with you-" Fanny screeched out in horror. No this couldn't have been happening.

"Fanny say anything and you'll get an F," threatned Mr. Pike. Patton was making a slicing thing with his hands around his neck. He was determined not to fail this class it was too easy.

**%%%**

Fanny Fulbright looked over her house. Well the empty classroom. She was a stay at home mother and she had to take care of 2 dolls and 3 kids from the daycare center. She was left alone in the kindergarden room that had mats for naptime and and toys for the kids. She looked at her kids and the baby in the plastic crib.

"Okay, uh who wants to play with the block?" she asked the kids and they nodded. A couple of the kids pounced on the blocks. One girl was buried under a boy and she was crying out.

"Get up everybody!" she demanded and 2 of them listened. She physically got up and pick one boy off of girl. She was not going to loose her temper the teacher was going to watch these tapes.

"Okay you are Josh right?" Then the boy nodded, and looked a bit ashamed.

"Just go stand in the corner, please?" The boy looked at her once and left her alone and stood in the corner of the room. She then let her attention drift to the girl on the bottom of the pile.

"Are you okay Goldie?" She then looked questionally at the at the name on the name tag. Her name was Goldie?

"Its a nickname, my real name is Tara Michelle Goodwin. I go by goldie, one year I even went as Goldilocks during halloween. Everbody thought I was one of the cutest one there." She smiled and show off her missing teeth. She grimaced loosing her teach was something she did not want to go through.

"Okay thanks for sharing that. Now lets build a castle or something." The day went by uneventfully and unless you counted the time when Nate decided to kill himself with a plastic fork.

"That wasn't so bad," she said to Patton. He looked worn out and her brother shaunie was resting on his back.

"Speak for yourself," he said shortly and collasped on the mats in the 'bedroom'

* * *

Patton looked at the two boys; Shaunie Fulbright, and Kyle McIntire. They both were some 5th graders who were eager to get out of class for today. By the time they got at the carpenters shop they were both arguing. This was not going to be a good day for him.

**Leave a review pweaty pwease? *makes a face that no one can resist* **


	10. Chapter 10

Okay author note for this:

**[[Last Chapter! Well besides the epiloge]] **

**Fernkits OC is back and some other ones characters from the show you never really heard from. I have 5 more chapters. Don't hate me If I don't update! This was not very thought out but oh well. **

"I can't believe you manged to get fired. This is a class assignment Caterina, I didn't think you could get fired. How did this happen?" asked Rick. Caterina bit her thumbnail and blinked.

"Well it wasn't that hard I was working at a sub shop. Lets see not washing my hands, my hair not up, and messing up how many sandwiches."

"By the way I took the liberty of naming them. Felicity Ivy Strowd, Nickii Letron Strowd, and Bethany Strowd are the triplets names," said Rick pleased and remembered some names he liked.

"Wait what? Felicity yes, Nickii yes, but Bethany no! I hate that name," she protested. She wasn't going to go along with that.

"I picked it and your going to have to go along with it. Remember even though everybody goes along with 21st century life doesn't mean we have too," he said only half kidding. He did want part of his life in this century. He missed half of his life and just maybe he could make up for that.

"Caterina please you like the others-"

"Fine, so you're taking the kids since I have to get a new job," she said smugly. No thought numbuh 19th century taking care of the children was women's work. He didn't mind for the night but not for the day.

"Listen Caterina are you sure you want to?" He said changing the subject completely. She looked at him confused and looked at the dolls.

"You know what never mind-' She was soon being kissed by Rick. She was being Kissed by Rick! This was perfect. Wait why was he kissing her? Oh forget it this might be the last time he would ever kiss her. Just enjoy it.

==-=-about 15 minutes later=-=-=-

Fanny had the key to Mr. Pikes room honestly she didn't know that the room was going to get locked. She left her orange binder and green backpack there. One step in the room she saw that she wasn't alone. Caterina and Rick were in a heavy make out session. There 'children' not yet turned on.

"And I thought me and Patton are passionate. Never mind then," she whispered to herself. She grabbed her bag and had the nerve to lock it on them. Trapped in a room together and it was getting dark out.

"What was that?" asked Rick breaking apart the kiss. Caterina looked dazed and a bit stunned.

"I think it was the door-" They then looked at each other. The door! Both scrambled for the door and found it locked. They were locked in with each other and the babies. Which went off automatic by now. The babies were screaming and needed to get changed.

"Get them to stop!" yelled Rick over the noise. He couldn't take all the noise what happened to them kissing?

"I can do it!" she said to him.

"What?" he called to her. Geez for a bunch of dolls they sure make a bunch of noise. In fact they were were so loud he thought that they could shatter glass. They were calming down though.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Like a diamond in the sky -" Look there calming down. I can calm my sisters down but I didnt think I can do that with babies.

"You know for dolls there kind of cute," said Rick once it was silance again.

"I know now I want kids when I get older. Maybe a girl or two there not that bad. But I do want a boy." She looked over at Rick who looked a bit pale. They spun around when they heard something out side the door.

"Hey what are you kids doing here?" asked the janitor Mr. Walsh.

"OH thank you I thought I was going to be stuck in here!" cried out Rick. Caterina handed him one of the kids and she took the other two.

"Calm down," and she kissed him again. Mr. Walsh looked at him like he was crazy.

"Crazy kids in love," Mr. Walsh muttered rubbing his mop across the floor.

**Leave a review pweaty pwease? *makes a face that no one can resist* **


End file.
